Operation: Untoter
Operation: Untoter is a 2013 video game published by Ubisoft. It's a FPS and contains strong horror elements. Story The game is set in 1943. The player plays as Cpt. Welimir Garcia a Puerto Rican born loose cannon OSS operative with a strong hatred for both the Nazis and the American government. The Germans have a plan in place to eliminate the dangerous Polish front and Garcia is chosen to kill a high ranker SS General who is overseeing the operation known as Untoter. Thinking that "Untoter" is just a name that might have something to do with avenging German soldiers killed by the AK Garcia is sent to a near remote area in the heart of Poland were the operation is to start. Upon arriving in the train station of the area's largest town of Czarnyzamek/Schwarzeburg Garcia is met by a AK spy only known as the "Upiór". When brought to a local inn which serves as the region's Armia Krajowa HQ he meets Col. Gajos who is the AK commander and Major Smith of the SOE. Garcia who now becomes known by his father's surname of Król and is tasked with going to a nearby village were strange events have been taking place. Arriving in the village of Święty Jan Garcia meets with his cousin Nowak and his girlfriend a school teacher, Alicja Kozlowska. After meeting the two Garcia is told to ask the some of the villagers about the strange events. When he returns the police raid the tawerna where the free agents were. Welimir and Nowak manage to sneak out the back. Welimir who had found out that the police and the Germans were kidnapping villagers and farmers in the area around Święty Jan tells his cousin about this. The two then notice that some Germans are at the church and heading into the graveyard, among them General Becker. A Polish man dressed like a priest is also among them as is chanting ancient Slavic words over a grave. The priest joins Becker at the back as green smoke surrounds the grave. A skeletal figure emerges from the grave and fires a field transforming most of Becker's escort into zombie like creatures. Becker, the priest and three soldiers run from the graveyard, Garcia takes a shot at him and hits him in the leg however he and the four other men are too terrified to stay. Garcia and his cousin manage to kill the specter and his undead minions. The next mission revolves around getting Alicja and some villagers out of the police station and in the process killing 19 of the 20 stationed constables thus bringing Święty Jan to AK control. Garcia and Kozlowska head to Czarnyzamek to inform Gajos and Smith of what happened. Even after Garcia tells Gajos that his cousin can prove it as well he still dismisses the fact. Gajos and Smith then tell Garcia of Becker's whereabouts though for helping them. Smith however believed the story and meets the Garcia and Kozlowska outside the office and tells the two to meet him and the Upiór down in the inn's bar after Becker has been dealt with. Alicja tells Welimir that her brother Czesław, a tailor might have a German uniform. The two eventually meet Nowak outside the Kozlowski tailor. Czesław has five uniforms however he distrusts Americans and hates Nowak and doesn't give into handing the uniforms despite Welimir being symphonic and telling him that he's Puerto Rican. Welimir is however told to kill a police detective, Starszy Aspirant Chmiel who is looking into the theft of police and military uniforms. After Chmiel is removed the player is given an Oberst's uniform while Nowak is given a solider's. Upon arriving in Becker's base Welimir is thought to be the "new guy from Danzig" due to his accent when speaking German ironically the real Oberst from Gdansk arrives and the guards become suspicious of Welimir. Nowak is found out to be caught (the two departed at the beginning of the level) and Welimir see him with a limp Becker, the priest and a higher ranked general of the Allgemeine SS. The priest causes Nowak to disintegrate into dust. Becker notices Welimir and has the alarm sounded. Through a battle with the SS Captain Garcia eventually confronts Becker who warns him not to kill him or the whole of Poland would suffer and when he tries to explain what'll happen his organs and flesh instantly disintegrate leaving a skeleton dressed in a uniform. The Allgemeine general who addresses himself as Oberst-Gruppenführer Ackermann and mentions what he has in store for Poland. This is before he blasts Welimir out a window. When Welimir wakes up on the street outside the base he finds that the region is infested with the undead attacking civilians, Germans and guerrillas alike. He manages to get to the inn and meet Smith and Upiór. Gajos was found out to be killed by the undead. Between now and the end of the game Welimir builds his reputation by helping Armia Krajowa and also building his relationship with Alicja. He also cuts ties with the OSS. Through the course of the game the player finds out that Ackermann is in fact Veles the Slavic god of the underworld and the dead. The game ends with a boss battle between Garcia and Ackermann/Veles after which the player can freely explore the region again. Gameplay The game plays very similar to Far Cry 3 however it focus a lot more on role playing elements than survival. Welimir can explore a small region of WW2 Poland which not only has Nazis but also forces of the undead. Human enemies include the soldiers of the Third Reich, police officers of the General Government and neo-pagan priests while undead include basic zombies, possessed humans and demons. The player is given a dialogue box when speaking to characters. Vehicles ranging from cars to tanks can be driven. Weapons range from basic revolvers to supernatural weapons.